Bugs Bunny
Im Secretly Batman= Bugs-&-Daffy-vs-Mickey-&-Donald.png|thumb|300px|right Introduction by Glitcher77 (*Cue Invader - Jim Johnston*) Wiz: Since the dawn of animation, many companies have tried to push their mascot into the giant spotlight Boomstick: They mostly failed, Except for Disney and Warner Brothers, which is why these duos are going head to head Wiz: Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, the wacky and chaotic duo of Looney Tunes Boomstick: and Mickey & Donald, the light-hearted and mischevious team of Disney. He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Bugs Wiz: For years no hunter has dared messing with the rabbit hole of the legendary Bugs Bunny. Except, the hunter Elmer Fudd. Boomstick: But literally every time he tries to shoot the rabbit, he gets the crap beat out of him Wiz: That's right. Bugs stands at 3'3" feet, but besides his appearance, this is Probally the toughest rabbit you'll ever meet. Bugs has Superhuman Strength, speed, agility & Durability. Boomstick: Bugs' speed is past 100mph, meaning he can Probally outrun the fastest car! Wiz: Bugs also has a very high intelligence being able to outsmart literally EVERYONE. Boomstick: And the guy has more outfits stashed out than freakin' Elton John. I mean, he throws on a wig, dress and lipstick, does Elmer not see the huge ears sticking out of his head?! Wiz: Another crazy ability of Bugs is being able to burrow--- Boomstick: Through the freakin' EARTH!!! Wiz: Bugs can travel through the earth in a matter of seconds. And can somehow tunnel through COMIC BOOK PANELS!!! Boomstick: Bugs can even twirl his ears around fast enough to fly! Wiz: Bugs has amazing fighting skills being a master at pretty much every weapon he picks up. Bugs also has absurd luck sometimes breaking the laws of physics. Boomstick: Now to the interesting part, the weapons! Wiz: Bugs uses Carrots as weapons--- Boomstick: He uses CARROTS a weapons!? Wiz: But they're not normal carrots, Bugs has a Super-Carrot which gives him the powers of Superman! Powers of Superman- * Super Strength * Super Speed * Super Durability * Flight * Heat Vision * Freeze Breath * Enhanced Senses * Pretty much Super everything Boomstick: Isn't that cheating? Wiz: Not when your Bugs Bunny. Bugs also has a Lightsaber that can cut through pretty much everything. Boomstick: Bugs also has a Carrot gun that has one-shot. He also has a freakin' sword...that sings! Wiz: Bugs also has Acme speed vitamins that give the speed of the Roadrunner, who can run much more than 200+ mph. The Wabbit also has a giant magnet, a me Jekal & Hyde formula (that turns bugs into a giant green monster) & revolvers that are 7 shooters, 9 shooters and a pea shooter. Boomstick: Uhh, Wiz...can't Bugs break the forth wall? Wiz: Yes--- Bugs Bunny: What's up doc? Boomstick: Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Wiz: Bugs Bunny can break the forth wall, pull weapons out of nowhere & FREAKIN' BECOME THE ARTIST!!!!!!!!! (Bugs Bunny wiggles his eyebrows) (From Looney Tunes)Bugs Bunny: What's up doc? Daffy Wiz: Ducks are usually pretty calm--- Boomstick: Except if you get on their nerves, they'll beat the crap out of you! Wiz: Daffy has Super Strength, speed & Durability. Boomstick: Daffy also has insane Regeneration powers and can shrug off getting shot in the face! I mean he literally SHRUGGED off getting shot...in the face! Wiz: Strangly enough, Daffy can be intelligent and stupid sometimes. Boomstick: Ya, he can literally be the most annoying person on earth but sometimes he falls for literally anything bugs says! Duck season, rabbit season! Wiz: Daffy Duck can also break the forth wall like Bugs and can pull weapons out of nowhere. Boomstick: Daffy can break the 4th wall too!? Daffy: Hellllllooooooo! Boomstick: Ahhhh! Shoot it! (Daffy does that weird laughing jumpy thingy) Wiz: Just like Bugs, Daffy has many disguises and can trick Elmer Fudd and Porky Pig so easily, it's not even funny! Boomstick: But Wiz, you forgot the most important part, DUCK DODGERS! FROM THE TWENTY-FIFTH AND A HALF CENTURY! Wiz: That's right, Duck Dodgers has a pretty big Arsenal such as: Dodgers' Weapons- * Blaster * Three-Shot gun (Can shot three lasers at the same time) * Electric Gun (Shoots blasts of Electricity) * Bomb Gun (Shoots Bombs) * Spaceship * Acme Destructo destroy planet (Can destroy planet!) * Bulletproof Vest (Actually doesn't deflect bullets at all) * Acme Disintegration Pistol (Destroys itself, pretty much useless) Boomstick: Wow! Wiz: Daffy also has a Robin Hood form that gives him a Bow and arrow. Boomstick: And he has a freakin' Green Lantern ring! Green Lantern Ring- * Energy constructs * Flight * Space Travel * Force Fields * Energy blasts * Energy Absorbtion * Time Travel Daffy Duck: Your Despicable. Mickey Boomstick: It's the Mickey Mouse clubhouse, come inside it's fun inside! Wiz: Mickey Mouse is practically the mascot for Disney and is very popular. But Mickey has Superhuman strength letting him twist water pipes like they're nothing, can resist the pull of a Tornado, kick a ball hard enough it turns into a ball of fire & even held back an angry Donald, with his finger! Boomstick: Mickey is also Super fast moving so fast he looks like a blur! Wiz: Mickey also has toon force that lets him break the forth wall and pull weapons of nowhere. Boomstick: Not another one! Mickey Mouse: Hey boys and girls! Boomstick: Get the mouse traps! Wiz: Anyway, Mickey is an excellent fighter being able to master pretty much every weapon he picks up. Mickey is also a freakin' Jedi! Boomstick: That's right, Mickey has a Lightsaber that can cut through pretty much everything and has the force that gives him powers such as: Telekinisis, Precognition, Persuassion, enhanced senses and enhanced strength & speed! Wiz: I'm actually pretty surprised you knew all those. Boomstick: Hey, I know my Star Wars. Wiz: And if Mickey uses Ludving Von Drakes Superhero machine he turns into Super Mickey giving Flight and Super Strength letting him lift the entire clubhouse with no effort. But his powers only last 10 minutes. Boomstick: With Yen-Sid's sorcerer hat, Mickey can use magic. And he has a magic wand...that does ACTUAL magic. Wiz: Mickey also has Knight Armor--- Boomstick: But instead of a Sword, he has a punching glove that can extend itself. And he has a Shield! Mickey: Ah-ha, hey kids! Donald Boomstick: And another duck that could beat the crap out of you! Wiz: Donald has Superhuman strength and can hold himself up with one finger and hold up a huge tree. Donald can also perform a super jump. Boomstick: But Donald can get even stronger if he gets angry! Wiz: Donald can punch a Shark into the air and knock it out! He can even pull trees out of the earth and easily throw boulders. Boomstick: Donald's also got Super Speed being able to look like a bolt of lightning!'' Wiz: Donald also has Toon Force--- '''Boomstick: You're telling me that literally EVERYONE in this fight can break the forth wall!? Wiz: Yes. And You guessed it, he can randomly pull weapons out of nowhere. Boomstick: And he has freakin' electric powers! Given to him from the GREEK GODS! I mean there's butt loads of other people in Disney, and they give it to a Duck with anger issues!? Wiz: I know. But fun fact: He can shoot it like an arrow! Boomstick: Wiz, no one cares. Let's just see who wins. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the Combatnants are set, let's see what cartoon is dominate. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! At the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck are playing golf. Then Bugs and Daffy come burrowing out of nowhere. Bugs' head pops out. Bugs Bunny: I knew we should've tooken that left turn in Albuquerque! Daffy Duck: Let me outta here! Daffy crawls over Bugs' head. Bugs gets out to. Mickey Mouse: Hey, you interrupted our game! Donald Duck: Ya! Get outta here! Bugs turns towards Daffy. Bugs: Of course you know, this means war! FIGHT! Bugs and Daffy get dressed up like Minnie and Daisy. Minnie (Really Bugs): Let's have a tea party! Mickey: Okay! Minnie (Bugs) pulls a tea party out of nowhere. Minnie (Really Bugs): One lump or two lumps? Mickey: One! Donald: Two! Bugs: You got it! Bugs pulls a huge mallet out of nowhere and hit them both in the head. Mickey pulls out a sword. Mickey: Unguard! Bugs pulls out the Singing Sword. Bugs: Toche. The two start having a sword duel until Mickey knocks Bugs back. Daffy runs at Donald but he punches him and sends him flying through a couple of trees. Daffy: Ow. Bugs drinks the Hyde Formula and turns into a giant green rabbit monster. Hyde Bugs smacks Mickey and sends him flying back a few feet. Mickey turns into a Knight and hits Bugs with his punching glove. Bugs tries to hit him again but he blocks it with his shield. Mickey extends the punching glove and knocks Bugs back. The Hyde formula wears off. Mickey gets out his magic wand and puts on his magic hat and hits Bugs with a blast of magic. Bugs gets out his carrot gun and shoots Mickey. Mickey: Oof! Daffy turns into Robin Hood and shoots an arrow at Donald and it lands in his foot. Donald gets enraged and starts beating the crap out of Daffy. Donald rips a tree out of the ground and hits Daffy with it. He goes flying several hundred feet. Daffy stands up. Daffy: (Looks at camera) You what time it is, don't you? DUCK DODGERS FROM THE TWENTY FITH AND A HALF CENTURY! Duck Dodgers shoots his blaster at Donald and knocks him back. Dodgers then shoots him with his three-way gun. Donald shoots Dodgers with a blast of electricity which knocks Dodgers back. Dodgers gets his Electric gun out and hits Donald. Bugs gets out his Carrot Lightsaber. Mickey turns into his Jedi form and the two begin to duel. Mickey knocks the Lightsaber out of his hand and uses the force to repeatedly slam Bugs on the floor. Bugs stands up and eats his Super Carrot turning bugs into Super Rabbit. Mickey uses the Superhero machine and turns into Super Mickey. Super Mickey picks up the clubhouse and throws it at Bugs. When the dust clears, Bugs is no where to be seen. Bugs taps Mickeys shoulder, he turns around. Super bugs: What's up Doc? Bugs punches Mickey and sends him flying in the air. Bugs flies after him and blasts him with Heat Vision. Super Mickey: Ahhh! Bugs continues to punch him into the air. Bugs hits Mickey back down to the earth, creating a crater. Duck Dodgers: Take this! Dodgers pulls out his Disenagration gun but it disenagrates itself. Dodgers: Huh. Dodgers pulls out his bomb gun and starts sending bombs Donald. Donald uses his Super Speed and dodges all of them. Dodgers pulls out his Acme Destructo destroy planet gun and aims it at Donald. Dodgers: Ta-Da! The planet blows up. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! Daffy is having in space, wearing his Green Lantern Ring. Uses reverses time so that the planet is still there. Daffy blasts Donald with his ring then creates a huge anvil and slams it on Donald. Daffy then releases a massive blast of energy, Disenagrating Donald. The Super Mickey effect wears down. Mickey: (Sigh). Daffy blasts Mickey then creates a construct of a mini-gun and shoots Mickey. A huge pencil then comes down and erases Mickey. The screen zooms out. It shows Bugs with the pencil and Daffy leaning on the table next to him. Bugs Bunny: Ain't I a Stinker? K.O.! Shows Bugs returning to his hole and Daffy returning to the lake. Conclusion Boomstick: Little bit overkill, don't you think? Wiz: Yes, well there's a reason. Every character on this list had toon force and could easily defy the laws of physics. Boomstick: And every character on this list had different "forms" which made them extremely powerful. But some were more powerful than others. Wiz: Like Daffy having a huge Arsenal and a Green Lantern ring. Bugs had a Lightsaber and even the powers of Superman! Boomstick: Pause for a second, how come Super Bugs could beat the crap out of Super Mickey? Wiz: Well, Mickey only had flight and Super strength but Bugs had WAY more powers than Mickey. But anyway, what it all came down to was who had the most Toon Force. And it was obviously Bugs Bunny being able to erase people from existence! Boomstick: Looks like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse has officially closed... Wiz: The winner is Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cartoons' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Toon Force' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Looney Tunes' themed Death Battles